<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They see a model in you. by jellyfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217843">They see a model in you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic'>jellyfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fluff, I hate tags, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Teacher Kuroo, this is just Kuroo being the best teacher ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is the best teacher anyone could ever dreamed of having. He spoils his students with love, taking time for them, showering them with little gifts.</p><p>So they decide to show him how grateful they are, inviting a famous youtuber to a little party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They see a model in you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki">Madeline</a> for beta-reading this story! She had a lot of courage ahah, check out her stories!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo sighs deeply, relief taking over his body as he gets rid of his shoes and closes the door behind him. He drops his keys on the kitchen table, taking note of the little bowl and chopsticks waiting for him. He smiles at the sight, feeling his heart warm at the idea of Kenma cooking something for him. His eyes fall on the clock, sparking another sigh from his chest. </p><p> </p><p>It’s late. He drops his bag on the floor, adventuring into the apartment, knowing that he will find Kenma sleeping on the couch. He’s stayed later than usual at school today. He’d offered his students a long study session to help them prepare for the future test, and it had lasted longer than he had thought it would. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma is cuddled up on the couch, wrapped into a blanket, fast asleep. The TV is displaying a series the boy had probably been watching before he fell asleep. Kuroo approaches him, kneeling down to be at his height. The simple sight of Kenma sleeping peacefully sufficiently takes away all his strain, all his fatigue accumulated through his day. </p><p> </p><p>“Kenma,” he murmurs, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Kenma is usually a heavy sleeper; it’s pretty hard to wake him up when he’s tired, but the simple whisper of his voice is enough to wake him up this time. Well, partially. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuro?” His eyes are barely open, his brows knitting together in confusion, sparking Kuroo’s smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” He waits for Kenma to get his bearings before continuing. “You shouldn’t sleep on the couch; your muscles will be stiff tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde groans, burying himself deeper into the blanket. “What time is it?” His voice is hoarse, sleepy, and Kuroo can’t help but smile wider. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s past 8 pm.” </p><p> </p><p>Another groan. “How can students study this late?” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo chuckles, setting his hands on the couch to support his chin as he looks at the blonde. “They have an important test coming up.” </p><p> </p><p>Kenma hums, closing his eyes again. He breathes out, bringing the blanket farther up to his nose. Kuroo likes how clingy Kenma gets when he’s sleepy. Whether it’s with him or the blankets, he likes to cuddle and wrap himself up like a sushi roll. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to carry you to bed?” He proposes, tilting his head to the side. Kenma shakes his head, fidgeting over on the couch to make a place for Kuroo to lay down. The latter sighs. He’s hungry, he’s tired, and he still has some things to do before snuggling with the love of his life. But he complies, climbing onto their sofa as Kenma wraps the blanket around him. </p><p> </p><p>Five minutes can’t do any harm, right?</p><p> </p><p>The blonde plants a kiss on the top of his nose before scooting closer, hiding his head in Kuroo’s chest. The moment they are both in position, all his issues fly away, replaced by a warm and soothing feeling: the one of his husband between his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He kisses Kenma’s forehead before sighing, enjoying the moment. Soon enough, he dozes off, following Kenma into a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He is shaken into alertness by a soft voice in his ear and a ruffle on his cheek. Slowly, Kuroo opens his eyes, immediately feeling pain shooting through his body. He’s being crushed on the couch, and can barely move as every single muscle is screaming out in pain. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma is laying on top of him, fondling his cheek with the top of his nose. With a lot of effort, Kuroo wraps his arms around the man. The memories of him snuggling into the couch for five minutes occur to him as he groans, noticing the light of the sun breaking through their curtains. </p><p> </p><p>A chuckle echoes in his ear. “Good morning to you too.” He can’t help the smile forming on his lips at the sound, as he tilts his head to look at Kenma. His lips are also turned up into a small smile, gazing at him fondly. “We fell asleep on the couch.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo growls, tightening his hold around Kenma’s waist. “Yeah, my body noticed that already, thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>The blond chuckles again, positioning his chin on Kuroo’s chest. “I slept pretty well.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, because you literally used me as a bed” he teases, smirk covering his face, to which Kenma only rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“As if it really bothers you.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s his turn to laugh, as he plants a kiss on Kenma’s forehead. “No, you can use me as your personal bed all you want. I’ll still love you.” His eyes turn playful the moment his words escape his mouth, knowing very well Kenma will crinkle his nose and make a snarky comment. </p><p> </p><p>And he does. “Stop being a sap, and go get ready already. You have classes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wanna. I’m fine cuddling with you here,” he mumbles, ruffling his nose into Kenma’s hair. If he could stay like this all his life, his husband between his arms, both of them just cuddling and loving each other, he would. But Kenma is right, he has classes to teach. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it Yachi’s turn to make a presentation?” the blonde asks, tilting his head curiously to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s brows shoot up. “Indeed, I almost forgot!” He stands up on his elbows, a silent plea for Kenma to let him go. “I can’t wait to see what the little girl has prepared.” </p><p> </p><p>Kenma laughs, forcing himself off of the couch. “I see your students are more interesting than me.” </p><p> </p><p>As he stands up at his turn, he pulls Kenma into a sweet kiss, hands framing his beautiful face. “You know, first place in my heart has always been for you.” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t answer Kenma’s grumble, taking in the slight blush of his cheeks, before turning to the bathroom. As he closes the door behind him, turning the hot water on, he yells, “Kitten? Can you put your meal from last night into a box please? I’ll take it with me for lunch.” </p><p> </p><p>He hears Kenma growling in the living room. “When you get laughed at, don’t come to me complaining.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Did Kenma wake up early to cook you food?” Yaku’s voice echoes into their office, as the man eyes his lunch box suspiciously, one eyebrow raised. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looks up to his friend, chapsticks already in hands. “No. He actually cooked this last night, but I didn’t get to eat it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” The other teacher asked, sitting on his own desk, chewing on a sandwich. </p><p> </p><p>“Kenma was cuddled up on the couch, and I got distracted.” He shrugs, eating a mouthful of the ramen. He knows his husband put a lot of effort into preparing him this little bowl, so he treasures it, enjoying each crumb. </p><p> </p><p>Yaku’s face distorts from disgust as he complains, “Ew, gross. You could have kept that information to  yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo only smirks widely at Yaku’s reaction, even wiggling his brows for better effect. He had done nothing of the sort with Kenma last night, both of them too exhausted, passing out the moment they felt comfortable. But teasing Yaku is one of his favorite hobbies. Yaku deadpans, “You didn’t do shit, stop acting.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo arches a brow, chopsticks stuck in mid-air. “How do you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>Yaku rolls his eyes, taking another bite of his lunch before stating, matter-of-factly, “You’re a dork. If there was actually anything sexual about the statement, you would have been a total mess.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo frowns, glaring at his supposed friend. “I am not.” As he’s about to defend himself further, a knock echoes into the room, directing both of their gazes to the entryway. </p><p> </p><p>Two of his students are waiting in the entryway, notebooks and spare sheets of paper tucked between their arms. Kuroo poses his chopsticks, putting his lunch box to the side as he greets the newcomers. </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, Inuoka! What's your pleasant visit gonna cost me?” They walk inside on Kuroo’s greeting, nodding at Yaku on the way. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo-sensei, we wanted to ask you if you could correct this for us please?” Hinata asks, talking with exaggerated gestures and a reedy voice as usual. “Our presentation is in two days and we’re like-”</p><p> </p><p>“Disasters.” Inuoka interrupts, nodding seriously, eyes round. </p><p> </p><p>“Total disasters.” Hinata emphasizes, grimacing. “So we’d love for you to check it before we pass? This way, if there’s any errors we can change them.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo offers them his usual considerate smile, stretching his hand in front of them. “Of course, I'd be glad to.” He ignores Yaku’s sighing at his side and takes the piles of papers being handed to him without flattering. </p><p> </p><p>This is going to be a lot of work. If they want to have the time to change their errors, he has to give them back their work tomorrow, which means he’ll probably stay up very late tonight. But it’s fine; if this can help improve their grades and help them feel more confident, he’ll happily do it. </p><p> </p><p>He hopes Kenma won’t mind though. It’s the third night in a row that he’s been busy when he comes back from work, and even though he tries his best and can’t do otherwise, he knows it must bother his husband. He doesn’t want Kenma to think he prioritizes his students over their relationship, but he also doesn’t want to let his students down. </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, convincing himself that it’s fine, Kenma loves him. They are married, for the good and the bad, and he will never be mad at him for helping others. Kenma will understand. As he brings back his attention to the two boys in front him, he notices them glancing at his meal. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem very good at cooking, Kuroo-sensei.” Hinata scoffs, earning him a kick from his friend. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo frowns, bringing his hand to his chest, falsely vexed. “This ramen is extremely delicious, thank you very much, I can’t let you belittle it like that!” </p><p> </p><p>Both boys only laugh, thanking him for the service as they walk away, waving goodbye to both teachers. The moment they’re out of the room, Yaku throws him a knowing look. He ignores it and shoves the papers into his bag, sighing. “It’s fine, Kenma won’t be mad.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not Kenma that I’m worried about,” The man counters, finishing the last bite of his sandwich. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Is Yaku-kun worried about me? Does the greatest, mighty Yaku-kun care about me, a lowly human?” He sings, turning in his chair for dramatic effect. </p><p> </p><p>His friend puts his nose up in the air, frowning. “I take it back.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>He has changed spots three times already when Kenma calls him out for it, raising his head from his game for the first time since he started reading through his students’ copies. “Kuro, stop moving. You’re giving me a headache.” </p><p> </p><p>He sighs. “Maybe you have a headache because of your game.” He frowns, not looking up, underlining an error on the copy. When he’s met with silence, he finally stops, sighing even deeper and closing his eyes. “Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Kenma is right. When he first arrived at their apartment three hours earlier, he installed his belongings into the kitchen. But after a few minutes, he was going crazy being alone in there and moved on to the table in the living room, where Kenma was playing video games. And now, he is sitting on the ground next to the couch, still going through Inuoka’s work. And he still has Hinata’s to correct. </p><p> </p><p>He’s tired and wants to sleep. But he has to go on, he has promised them he would do it. It frustrated him a bit, even more since the papers are… not good. He’s not mad at them, he’s rather sad for them, knowing they will be disappointed to know there is a lot to change before they can do their presentation. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Kenma whispers, his brows  furrowed, chewing on his lower lip. Kuroo can see he wants to say something, but he stays quiet. He doesn’t try to push him either, knowing Kenma will talk if he needs to. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not. I'm sorry. I shouldn’t put my frustrations on you.” He sighs, passing a hand over his face. “It’s just a busy week, and there’s still a few long days to come before the weekend.” </p><p> </p><p>Kenma hums, shutting his game off to get off of the couch. He settles himself next to Kuroo, leaning against his side and leaning his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “I know.” </p><p> </p><p>All his weariness from the day washes out thanks to these two little words. Of course, Kenma knows. Who else but him could know? Kenma understands him better than anyone. A single look, a single gesture from Kuroo, and Kenma can read him like an open book. So Kenma knows he’s not purposely being mean to him; he knows how busy his week is, how stressed he feels. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know why he was anxious this morning about Kenma not being understanding or thinking he put his students first. Kenma would never. And his hand coming to find his, entangling itself into his, seeking for contact and warmth, illustrates it very well. He turns his head to the man at his side, just for the pleasure of looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>He lets his mind wander away from his work, thinking about Kenma’s beauty instead. His golden eyes, shiny and breathtaking. His cheeks, more often flushed than not. His little nose, which he always wants to kiss when it wrinkles from disgust. He sighs, thinking this view is infinitely better than the one he’s been looking at for three hours. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma brings him back to it. “Whose assignments are these?” He gives a slight nod to his head, pointing out the papers spread on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo breathes out shakily, turning his gaze back. “This one is Inuoka’s, I'm almost finished. Still have to do Hinata’s though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he the one who knew all the right answers to an English test but still ticked all the wrong answers?” </p><p> </p><p>The tall man laughs, memories of his colleague’s story passing through his mind. “Yes, him.” </p><p> </p><p>Kenma nods, letting him continue his work in silence. It’s only when he finishes Inuoka’s work that his voice arrives at his ear again. </p><p> </p><p>“You do so much for them.” He states, voice sleepy. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo hums, taking a little break. “It’s the least I can do.” Gathering up the pages, he clips them together before putting the pile aside. Resting his back against the couch, he squeezes Kenma’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not. You’re doing way more than what you’re supposed to do as a teacher, Kuro.” There is no reproach in his tone; he’s just stating the truth. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I’m doing more, but at least, I’m trying my best. I really hope they will all graduate and have great lives.” Kenma looks up at him and tilts his head so that their gazes meet. “I have faith in them.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde scoots closer, giving him a sweet kiss. “I know you do. And they do too.” He then stands up, hand still into Kuro’s, he tugs at it. “Come on, please, it’s really late, come to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo winces, looking at Hinata’s work still waiting for him. “I can't, I have to finish this. I promise I’ll join you soon. You can go sleep if you’re tired.” </p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighs, but insists. “I’m not the tired one here. Come on, or I’ll drag you to bed myself by the skin of your ass.” He arches his brow in defiance, and adds, knowing he won. “They won’t be mad at you for not giving them back their notes, Kuro.” </p><p> </p><p>He finally surrenders, leaving all his belongings on the ground and standing up to follow his husband into bed. As usual, they cuddle up together, warmth wrapping around them and calm flying into the air. Kuroo gives Kenma a forehead kiss as he murmurs. “Goodnight, kitten.” </p><p> </p><p>“Night, Kuro.” And Kenma is the first one to fall asleep, cradled in love, breathing matching Kuroo’s. </p><p> </p><p>When the blond wakes up the next morning, disturbed by Kuroo’s alarm, he’s alone in a cold bed. Kuroo is sitting on the living room's floor, scribbling through copies, proof of his long night dwelling under his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Lev, this is the third time,” he sighs, plunging his face into his hand. There is a loud buzz in his head; it feels heavy, unbearable. The moment he closes his eyes behind his hand he forces them up again, raising his head to look at the tall student. If he closes them one second more, he could pass out at this exact moment. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry, Kuroo-sensei.” Lev grimaces, shoulders sagging. “I am trying my best; I’m sure next time I’ll be satisfied enough with my presentation to pass.” </p><p> </p><p>“You said that the other two times.” He points out, trying to be severe but his voice only sounds exhausted. He is exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but this time I mean it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Friday.” Kuroo gives up, wanting nothing else than the start of his classes to have a bit more silence. “I can give you only one more day, Lev. You better take the most out of it.” </p><p> </p><p>Lev beams, bowing deeply. “Thank you, Kuroo-sensei!” As he hops back to his place, his body is immediately replaced by a more petite one, blond strands tucked into two little buns. It takes Kuroo all his willpower not to groan. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Kuroo-sensei. I’m sorry to bother, I have a favor to ask you.” Her voice is small, hesitant and anxious. She casts a glance behind her, and he follows it to meet with a little group of his students doing thumbs up at her. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs but smiles anyway. “Hello Yachi, please, how can I help you?” </p><p> </p><p>She’s fidgeting with her hands, and even if he knows she’s a rather anxious girl, she seems extra stressed right now. He doesn’t know about the favor yet, but he’s sure it’s pretty important. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to ask if you’re okay with staying an hour or two tomorrow after school? I still have a lot of questions on the subject I had to present and would like to learn more about it.” </p><p> </p><p>He can’t help the sigh of relief, smile immediately becoming more natural. He even chuckles a bit, as he has been afraid something had happened to her. “Is this all, Yachi? You got me scared for a second there. Of course, I’ll-”</p><p> </p><p>He pauses just in time as realization hits him. Tomorrow is Friday, the only day in the week he actually finishes school early. He and Kenma usually  go out during that time, or stay inside if they want. The goal is just to stay together, taking a bit of time for themselves after the long and tiring week they’d both had. </p><p> </p><p>He winces. “Actually, I can’t.” He sees her deflated face and gets the urge to explain. “It’s not you, I had plans already that I can’t cancel. If it’s okay with you, we can do this next week?” </p><p> </p><p>He can still see the disappointment in her eyes when she smiles at him, nodding. And he has to prevent himself from complying when she adds. “It’s okay, I understand. Next week will do.” </p><p> </p><p>He can see the way her shoulders sag when she walks away from his desk, joining her friends. She shakes her head at them, provoking multiples groans. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo bite his lips, looking away. Rejecting her favor physically hurts him. He hates not helping people he can help, but this time, it’s for Kenma. He knows how much Friday afternoons mean for Kenma, and it means a lot for him too. He can’t let him down, above all after the busy week they are both experiencing. </p><p> </p><p>He breathes out, taking huge gulps from his coffee cup. He’ll need it today. </p><p> </p><p>As he puts back his cup on the desk, he takes a long breath in and finally speaks. “I see almost everyone is here, so I’ll get started. First, good morning everyone.” </p><p> </p><p>He receives a few greetings back, and he forces a smile. If he has to be honest, he wants nothing else than just go home and collapse on his bed. He hadn’t slept much last night, even with Kenma’s threat. He feels heavy just standing there, knowing he’ll have to talk and explain something he’s been teaching for a few years already for at least four more hours. </p><p> </p><p>But then, he notices all the eyes on him, expectant. He sees the fingers stopped in mid-air, ready to type notes on the laptops; he sees the hands holding pens, ready  to write for hours straight. Their expressions, eager to learn, tired as hell but still interested. They are all here by choice; they all want to drink in all he can teach them about. And it warms his heart. </p><p> </p><p>So he stands up straight, smile becoming less stiff, more real and starts his lesson. And as usual, it goes smoothly. People ask questions, to which he responds, making sure they really understand. Some of them are interesting, some absurd and funny, but he always answers them, happy to oblige. </p><p> </p><p>He’s explaining the side effects of mixing three chemical elements when someone asks. “Isn’t that what happened in Kodzuken’s video?” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo pauses, looking at the boy asking the question. He frowns, searching through his memories. He can feel every eye on him, even more alert than in the beginning of the class. It’s not unusual for them to talk about Kodzuken in class. </p><p> </p><p>Though his love for Kenma is a secret to his students, his love for Kodzuken isn’t a mystery at all. They all know he’s a great fan of the youtuber, since he talks a lot about him during classes. He likes to think it’s because Kenma is always streaming video games that actually have physics and chemistry aspects to them. But he knows it’s actually because he’s totally smitten for his husband. His students don’t need to know about that, though. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to be more specific; there's like hundreds of videos.” Another student calls out, scoffing. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Kuroo snaps, eyes round and mouth tilting up as he finally figures out what he’s been searching for. “Yes indeed! Throwing his bottle of bleach, which is basically sodium hypochlorite, onto the zombie, who was already drowning in ammonia because of his putrefied body, killed him.” He smiles at the audience when a few laughs echo in the room, and quotes. “I play Apocalyptic Reverse for three hours part 1. Good point, Yamaguchi!” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course Kuroo-sensei would know which video I was talking about.” Yamaguchi teases Tsukishima sitting next to him. The latter only rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Kodzuken must be a chemistry genius to think about all of this when he plays!” Someone praises, enhancing the few sounds of amazement and agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo scoffs. If they only knew. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should tell them your skills on video games come from your husband.” Kuroo says, mouth full, one finger pointing at the blonde. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowns, shaking his head like he has been doing the moment Kuroo started telling him about his classes. “Just because listening to you rambling like a total nerd comes handy sometimes in games, doesn’t mean you're the reason I’m good at them.” </p><p> </p><p>“It does.” </p><p> </p><p>“It does not.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying,” he continues, shoveling the last bits of rice into his mouth. “You could shout out your husband from time to time!” </p><p> </p><p>Kenma scrunches his nose, looking at him through narrowed eyes. “They already know I have a husband. I think that’s enough.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but they don’t know how cool and clever I am,” he teases, chest puffing and grin creeping on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde snorts, finishing his bowl. “Where is cool and clever coming from?” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gasps, but is unable to contain an amused smile from growing. He brings a hand to his heart, stating dramatically. “You wound me Kenma.” </p><p> </p><p>The latter rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips too. He gets up, taking their bowls to bring them to the sink. After a quick thank you from Kuroo, Kenma speaks. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go with you tomorrow, by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>None of them talk after that, the sound of the dishes being the only one to break the silence. Kuroo turns to him, confused. “Why?” </p><p> </p><p>Kenma looks at him, grimacing. “I have a meeting with the team. We’re going to talk about the economic aspects of the game.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s brows shoot up, as a genuine and happy smile makes its way on his lips. “It’s so soon already! I can’t wait to run to the store and be the first one to get your game.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde rolls his eyes, approaching him. He gives him a little tap on the shoulder, a silent request for him to move a bit away from the table. When Kuroo does as told, he sits on his lap, letting his arms rest lazily on his shoulders. “I told you already I can just give you a copy.” </p><p> </p><p>But he shakes his head. “No, I want to get one myself. How can I support you if you give me everything?” The tender smile his words create on Kenma’s lips warms his heart. “And it’s fine, you go. I’ll send an email to Yachi later to tell her I can stay a bit late tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde tilts his head, hands playing with the hair on the back of Kuroo’s  head. “Is there a Yamaguchi in your classes?” </p><p> </p><p>Confused, Kuroo frowns. “There is. Why? Do you know him?” </p><p> </p><p>Kenma shakes his head, shrugging the question off. “Nothing, he just appears a lot in my streams.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he seems really interested in it.” He thinks a bit more before adding. “Actually, I think he started watching you for someone else and got addicted.” He laughs, thinking about the constant endearing bickering between his two students. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma hums, adjusting himself so he’s closer to Kuroo. He brushes his lips against his. “What are you going to do tonight?” He asks, breath caressing his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I have to print Kageyama’s lessons first. I believe he told me he didn’t have a printer and I noticed he learns better on paper and-” His words die into a soft kiss, Kenma encircling his arms around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“I think,” the blonde says softly, “your students aren’t the only ones who need a teacher.” He presses another kiss on his lips, a bit more firm and long. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighs. “Yeah, I could use some help really; all this work is exhausting. I still have to prepare for their test tomorrow, see if all the questions I prepared do have a good answer and-”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowns. “I wasn’t talking about that.” </p><p> </p><p>He furrows at his turn. “If you need help with anything you can ask, I’ll be-” But the blonde groans, tilting his head backward in frustration. “I know, I’m sorry. I wasn’t here a lot this week, and I still have some things to do tonight before, but I’m sure I can help you with anything you need. Is this about your-”</p><p> </p><p>“Tetsurou.” Kenma interrupts for the third time. Kuroo's eyes widen as he looks at his husband, swallowing hard. His given name is for special occasions, so this intervention does shut him up. He looks into golden eyes, feeling the mood switch suddenly. “We are fucking tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo chokes, face turning crimson in the speed of light, eyes wide. He is sure he’s going to die right on the spot, from embarrassment or surprise, probably both. It takes him a few seconds before he’s able to stutter. “Ken-Kenma!” His tone is outraged but the blonde only displays an amused smile at him. </p><p> </p><p>Even after knowing each other for three quarters of their life, even after three years of marriage, Kenma still manages to surprise him. The latter shrugs, hands still playing with his hair. But now, Kuroo is very aware of it. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been busy and drained all week, barely slept and are constantly stressed. Sex is what you need.” Kenma states, smile not leaving his face once. </p><p> </p><p>“There are more subtle ways to suggest it!” He breathes out, knotted throat. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma laughs. “Maybe. But none of them would be as funny.” He seals their lips together, smile changing into a wide grin. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo wakes up the next day even more tired, but oh, so happy. </p><p> </p><p>He's actually in such a good mood that he wakes up two hours earlier with a sudden desire to cook croissants for his students. So he does. Flitting around in the kitchen, humming quietly, with a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>He can already see their faces beaming at the little present. They all deserve it: for the last two weeks, they gave their all for their presentation while preparing for their big test for next week. Plus, he hopes this will motivate them a bit. </p><p> </p><p>He’s so focused on the pastries, lost in his own mind that he almost misses Kenma’s apparition into the kitchen. He smiles at him, stopping a moment to press a kiss to his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s still early, what are you doing up?” He asks, going back to his croissants while Kenma takes a seat —rather collapses on a chair. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not unusual for Kenma to be up, even if he hates it. The man gets uneasy when Kuroo leaves for school in the morning before they get a chance to see each other. So Kenma learned to wake up early, just so they could see each other before parting for their day. Usually, it’s just for a few minutes, and then he goes back to sleep. But today, it’s pretty early for Kenma to be up. </p><p> </p><p>“Bed was cold.” He mumbles, gluing his cheeks with the table to look at him. Kuroo laughs, casting him a fond glance before putting the third batch into the oven. “Isn’t this a lot for two?” </p><p> </p><p>“This is not for us. I’m making them breakfast.” He begins cleaning the kitchen, knowing he didn’t have the time for another batch. He hopes there will be enough for his first class. “But I guess nobody will notice if you steal one or two.” He adds at Kenma’s pouting face. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles at Kenma reaching out to take two croissants and shoving them into his mouth, face still pressed to the table. He kisses his temple before heading to the bathroom. “Go back to sleep after this, kitten.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“You look like shit. A happy shit, but still a shit.” Yaku’s sweet and soothing voice arrives to his ears. He looks up, from his desk, croissant in hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning to you too.” He growls, leaning on his seat. </p><p> </p><p>Yaku hums, putting his bag on his own desk. “Do you even sleep?” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighs dramatically, stretching his arms. “Well, Wednesday I had to look at Inuoka and Hinata’s presentation.” He shoves the rest of his pastry in his mouth, turning his hand exaggeratedly to illustrate his chewing. “It was pretty exhausting. And last night was-” He stops himself, feeling his cheeks heating. He clears his throat, suddenly finding his desk interesting. He can feel Yaku’s gaze on him so he adds, voice a few octaves lower. “Uh, busy.” </p><p> </p><p>Yaku groans, sitting on his desk after stealing a croissant from his box. “Spare me the details, thank you.” He takes a bit on the pastry before accusing. “After all these years I can’t believe you’re still that easy to fluster.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” He barks. “Show me a bit more respect will you? It’s my croissants you’re eating right now. Well, my students’.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your students are going to starve if you don’t go to class right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo raises his head to the clock, cursing in his breath. He quickly grabs his copies and the box, storming out of their office. “See ya, Yakkun!” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t give his friend the time to respond before he’s already running down the corridors. He’s five minutes late and has no logical reason for it. He groans, opening the door with one foot, provoking all the clatter from inside to die slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry, sorry.” He speaks, clumsily posing all his belongings on his desk. “Is everyone here? If not, too bad for them, there’ll be more for us!” He takes the box, coming to the first row of students sparking everyone's interest. A few gasps of surprise and joy echo in the room as they all see what’s on it. “I made them myself so please, treat them gently!” </p><p> </p><p>The clatter goes wild again, thank yous and hummings rocking back and forth. Phones are taken out, smile widen, and eyes shine. Kuroo smiles, heart warm. It amazes him to see that such a little gesture can brighten their day. After all the effort they put on their assignment, and all the sweat and tears they’ll probably shed soon; they deserve a little treat.</p><p> </p><p>“Lev!” he calls out, the moment the boy is plunging his hand into the box to grab a treat. “You don’t get to have any before doing your presentation. You have to earn it.” </p><p> </p><p>Lev groans, box being retreated from him as he lets his head fall on his desk. Inuoka gives him a sympathetic tap on the shoulder, sighing dramatically, but still enjoying his own croissant. Kuroo can’t help but snort.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, the class goes smoothly. They all take interest in the lesson. They laugh, joke and work in a good atmosphere. They talk a bit about Kodzuken, and Kuroo has to refrain himself to tell them about the game he’s about to announce the release of. </p><p> </p><p>He remembers he won’t see Kenma later in the day, but he’s so happy for him that he can’t bring himself to actually be disappointed. How could he? His husband is finally living his dream. He has spent so many hours planning his game, finding good plots, good characters. They both spent hours talking about physics, Kenma banging his head against the table the entire time, to be sure everything fell into place. He is so excited to see the final result. </p><p> </p><p>That’s probably the reason he talks even more about Kenma in this class. To be honest, he can’t help himself and his students don’t seem to mind one bit, all of them brainstorming to find an application of physics or chemistry in his videos. </p><p> </p><p>So when the class ends, he still feels his body radiating happiness. He knows he’ll pass out this weekend and probably sleep for hours straight, but the good mood he’s been in since he woke up keeps him awake. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re way better at pastries than meals, Kuroo-sensei!” Hinata teases at the end, passing by him with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>He just laughs in response. </p><p> </p><p>He loves his students. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighs, leaning his back against the chair. He looks at the clock, groaning when he notices it’s time for him to join Yachi. He’s so used to leaving early on friday that staying even ten minutes longer seems unbearable. He gets up though, closing the office door behind him and heading to one of the classrooms. </p><p> </p><p>He takes his phone on the way, sending a little message of encouragement to Kenma. The latter doesn’t answer, which isn’t unusual. So he puts it back on his pocket, clutching his laptop to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t really see what Yachi would like to talk about, if he’s being honest. Her presentation was perfect, a little too much even. She went way beyond what he first asked, but still succeeded anyway. She has always been good in physics, even if he’s sure his class is one of her least favorites. But she asked him to, so here he is. Maybe she does have some cool things to talk about. </p><p> </p><p>She’s standing in front of the closed door, notebooks and laptop crushed between her arms. He can see she’s nervous; he was too when he had to stay alone with a teacher back when he was just a student. So he smiles softly, trying to reassure her. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” he asks as he takes his keys. </p><p> </p><p>She blinks. “What do you mean ready?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t know.” He frowns, turning the keys into the lock. “You’re the one who has questions to ask. I don’t even know the subject you want to talk about yet.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widen, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “Ah, yes! My presentation! Yes, of course.” She chuckles nervously, tightening her hold on her belongings. </p><p> </p><p>He laughs, opening the door. “There’s no need to be this anxious, Yachi, I’m not-”</p><p> </p><p>“SURPRISE!” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo literally jumps. Surprise, indeed. He quickly turns his head to the inside of the room —which is  supposed to be empty— to see all his students. Heart pounding in chest, Kuroo brings a hand to his chest, letting out a long and relieved breath. A few laughs echo as he turns his head back to Yachi.</p><p> </p><p>She is banging her head against the wall, arms falling miserably at her side. “I almost ruined everything,” she whines. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo can’t get himself to laugh as he would usually do. He looks at his students, heart overwhelmed by love, feeling his throat knit and tears gather up. He puffs his chest, holding his breath. He will not cry in front of his students. </p><p> </p><p>They are all here. Gathered in a classroom, who’s decorated with balloons and tinsel. There’s even a small banner with “best teacher” written on it. Tables are put on the corners with snacks and drinks on them. </p><p> </p><p>He will not cry in front of his students. </p><p> </p><p>They are all smiling at him —or looking contently for those who don’t seem to smile ever— waiting for him to say anything, something. But he knows he can’t talk right now. There’s even some of his colleagues as he sees Yaku, grinning hands outstretched in front of Suga. The latter sliding something in it in a defeated sigh. He will get back to them later. He looks around at the faces, people he has learned to love, people who took the time to prepare a little party for-</p><p> </p><p>He freezes. </p><p> </p><p>“Kenma?” </p><p> </p><p>The room goes silent, as everyone turns their eyes to the man who captured his attention. The moment he sees Kenma’s smile disappearing, giving way to his usual “can’t believe I married this dumbass” face he knows he fucked up. He even sees Yaku hiding his head behind his hands, sighing desperately. </p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s too late. </p><p> </p><p>“Kenma?” Several voices fuse, confused as all eyes travel from the blonde to their teacher repeatedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait— Do you know Kodzuken, Kuroo-sensei?” Someone asks, and Kuroo can’t help but wince, looking apologetically at his husband. This is the only confirmation everyone needed. </p><p> </p><p>“Is Kodzuken’s name Kenma?” “I’m not surprised actually.” “Oh, sensei knowing everything about his videos make sense now.” “Are they friends?” “Wait— Kodzuken mentioned having a husband once, right?” “Oh my god, you don’t think-”</p><p> </p><p>Panic rises in Kuroo’s chest as he hears more and more suppositions, all of them dangerously true. He can see Kenma’s shoulders are up, trying to hide and his lips are closed into a firm line. He really fucked up this time. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kuroo-sensei.” A voice stands out from the crowd. He turns to look at Yamaguchi, grimacing. “Everyone noticed how much you love Kodzuken so I wrote him an e-mail and asked him if he could come. I didn’t think it would cause this much of a problem.” </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, smiling the best he could. “It’s not your fault, Yamaguchi, don’t worry! I’m actually glad you all thought about it!” He cast a quick glance to Kenma, who’s now surrounded by some of his students. “But uh, can I ask, why the party?” </p><p> </p><p>Yachi is the one to answer, sneaking next to her friend with a big smile. “We all noticed how tired you were this week. And you did so much for us that we thought we could do a little something for you.” </p><p> </p><p>He feels his heart squeeze, biting his lips. He can’t believe they actually noticed it and decided to do something to cheer him up. They even sent a message to a famous youtuber, just for him. He feels beyond grateful. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. It means a lot.” </p><p> </p><p>They both grin, and he can’t help but smile fondly at his turn. As both students go back to their friends, some of them talking to Kenma —who he notices, is smiling and talking calmly— and the other teachers, some others drinking and eating, he feels whole, complete. He has never felt this lucky in his life. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>He closes the door of the car, putting both hands on the wheel but staying immobile. There’s a heavy silence in the car, as Kenma, who’s sitting next to him, observes him. The silence stretches, as he can’t feel his heart growing and growing, overwhelmed. He’s about to burst into apologies when the blonde interrupts him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad.” His voice is soft, tender. </p><p> </p><p>He turns his head quickly to look at his husband. “Aren’t you?” He has expected him to be disappointed, mad, or anything. He even thought Kenma would stop talking to him for a bit, because of how bad he’d messed up. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, Kenma smiles. “No. I’m used to you being a dumbass.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo chuckles, half-laugh building up from his chest. The relief is immediate, but it’s also the emotion that breaks him. The moment it escapes his mouth, it quickly changes into a sob. And before he can even register it, tears begin rolling down cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>It’s too much. Too much for him to handle, heart bursting from emotion, chest tight, head heavy. He can’t bring himself to stop, feeling like a bottle of pressurized air finally opening. He can’t hold back anymore. What did he do to deserve all this love? </p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiles knowingly, reaching out to take his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry- I’m just… They are so-” He mumbles, unable to form a proper sentence. He clutches his grip on the wheel, squeezing Kenma’s hand on the other. </p><p> </p><p>His is worned out. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Kenma murmurs, squeezing back. “I know. Let’s go back home okay? You need to rest.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nods, swiping his tears away. He sniffs, trying to even his breathings, to calm his heart. But he burst into tears again the moment he calms down. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighs. “Come on, let me drive.” </p><p> </p><p>He nods, still unable to say anything as he gets out of the car, taking Kenma’s place. The latter intertwines their fingers together, giving him a solid support, a soothing presence. And as they are driving back home, both of them emotional from the long week, Kuroo cries silently. </p><p> </p><p>Because he’s happy. He has excellent friends, wonderful students, and an amazing job. He has always been grateful for them, but this week in particular, made him realize. How much love he has for the people in his life, and how much love he receives from them. </p><p> </p><p>He presses Kenma’s hand, looking at his breathtaking face. He has his husband, the love of his life, his childhood friend, the most important person in his life. He feels his support through the gesture. The same support Kenma has been giving him since they were eight. The same support Kenma will give him, forever. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles. “I’ve been busy and drained all week, barely slept and I am constantly stressed.” His tone his watery, and he chuckles slightly, voice hoarse. “Do you have a remedy?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma can’t help but laugh wholeheartedly, eyeing him. He smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been so fond of TA Kuroo —thanks to Neens and Sara— that I just wanted to write a story about him being the best teacher ever. </p><p>I hope you all like it! It’s been a pretty long time since I enjoyed writing something, so I hope it’s good! Thank you again to Madeline, this story wouldn’t be readable without her ahah! </p><p>Please, if you liked it, leave a kudo and a comment; it would mean the world!!! Thank you so much for reading!!! &lt;3</p><p>If you want, come scream at me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/_no0emiie">twitter</a>; i also post threads sometimes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>